Small electrical power sources may be useful for remote applications where conventional power from the AC electrical grid is not available. For example, in the marine environment, auxiliary power in the range from 20 to 400 watts can be useful for emergency situations, lifeboats, buoys, battery charging, auxiliary lighting, powering sensors, communications and signaling, propulsion, other mechanical functions, submerged operations, and heating and cooling.